percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian Games 2/Nolan Swift
Nolan Swift 'Challenge 1~Special Delivery' Write a short story (at least 1000 words) of your two characters or one being invited to the Olympian Games by Hermes. Story It was early in November and I had just gotten home from hanging out with one of my friends for a few hours. When I checked my watch, I saw it was only about 4:37 in the afternoon, but it was already starting to get dark and a tad chilly outside. I was maybe a block away from my house when I heard the screeching of tires behind me. I turned around and saw a UPS van driving wildly all over the road, swerving between cars and pedestrians. I became especially worried when it made a sharp turn to the left and started driving along the sidewalk. I was like a deer stuck in the headlights as I watch it drive at breaking speeds right toward me. I closed my eyes and put up my hands, but the impact never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see the truck completely stopped in front of me. None of the mortals walking around seemed to care about the truck and started walking around it like it was just an inconvenience. “Nolan!” I heard the driver yell and I instantly recognized the voice. “Hermes…Dad? What in the name of the Underworld are you doing? Trying to kill me?!” I asked him accusingly as he quickly moved to the back of the truck and grabbed a small box from a shelf. He then jumped out of the truck and placed the box in my hand. “No time to explain! Take this to the address and make sure it gets there by five or else,” Hermes ordered. No ‘Hi, how is my wonderful son doing’ or ‘Hey, nice job killing that sea serpent last month. Keep up the good work.’ No, Hermes was a workaholic to the core and I wondered if he cared about his packages more than any of his children. “Be back later!” “Nice to see you too,” I said out loud, but by then he was already behind the wheel and took off down the street. I was left standing on an almost empty sidewalk about a block from my house with a package addressed to…Blinky? “Well now what?” I asked myself as I looked at the package. It was small, so I gave it a few quick shakes to see if I could figure out what was inside, but to no avail. I looked at the address again and the GPS in my head began to activate, planning out the quickest way to get to the location. I was glad my dad was the messenger god because it meant I never got lost; but also because I don’t think I could ever find 117.1 Halo Alley, Pennsylvania. Thankfully it wasn’t that far away and even if I went at a light jog, I could make it in maybe fifteen minutes. I then noticed I was talking myself into doing the job. “Hey you, give me that package!” I heard from behind me as horns began honking and tires screeched. I turned around to see a giant, possibly a Laestrygonian based on his looks. The guy was only about eight feet tall, but he was muscular with a sleeveless shirt to show his arms off. I turned to my left and right to see if there was anyone else he could have been talking to, but unfortunately I was the only demigod in the area. “You wouldn’t happen to be Blinky, would you?” I asked him. “No, I can’t stand him! All the noise he makes keeps me awake at night; that is why I’m taking his package,” the giant said as he made it to the other side of the street, with several drivers yelling at him or cursing. “Well then this package isn’t for you. In fact if you had just said you were Blinky, I would have just handed it to you,” I told him. His face changed as if trying to get his brain to understand what I was talking about. “Oh Blinky,” he said calmly. “I thought you said…Blonky. Yes I’m Blinky.” “I know you aren’t,” I said flatly. “Who told you?” he asked, staring at me with hate. This guy was obviously not the brightest bulb, I wondered if anyone had even put a bulb in his head. But maybe I could use that. “You told me a minute ago, but that isn’t important right now because WHAT IS THAT!” I yelled, pointing behind him to the sky. The giant turned and looked at the sky wildly. I turned myself in the opposite direction and took off. “I don’t see it,” I heard him say as I kept going. I ran into the nearby park as there were enough trees around that maybe the giant wouldn’t notice me. When I got far enough away, I took a quick breather on a park bench and examined the package again. Somehow this thing had caused a giant to appear and I wondered if it was the reason Hermes didn’t want to take it, but Hermes was a god so he could have killed it in a flash if he wanted. Just then I watched as a tree came crashing down next to me. “What in the Underworld?!” I yelled as I jumped to my feet. The Laestrygonian had followed me and was pushing trees out of the way to get to me. “There was nothing there, now give me the package!” he yelled, pushing over another tree and I jumped to the side to avoid it. “Are you sure? I could have sworn I saw something,” I told him and his head began to turn back to the sky, but he caught himself. “I am sure, now I will kill you for it,” the Laestrygonian yelled as he ripped a branch off one of the fallen trees and swung it like a club. Seeing no other option, I pulled at the small hammer charm around my neck and it morphed into a sledge hammer. “Try your luck big guy,” I taunted, which only made the giant angrier. He swung his club at me, but I broke it in two with one swift strike. He looked at the branch in confusion, which gave me just enough time to move in and hit him right in the head with my hammer. He crumpled to the ground with enough force to slightly shake the ground. I considered turning him to golden dust, but delivering this package seemed like enough of a punishment. I looked at my watch and it was only eight minutes until five, not giving me a lot of time. So I took off running down the path and onto the main road. I managed to hit every cross walk without getting a single red light and I wondered if maybe Hermes was watching out for me. I managed to make it to the house with about a minute to spare, but the problem was there wasn’t a house anywhere and I was just standing in a dark alley with two doors labeled 117 and 119. “Is that for me?” I heard a voice and I almost jumped out of my skin. “Down here.” I looked down and saw a manhole cover in the ground. “Blinky?” I asked. The cover rose up with some clanging and it moved to the side. Under the cover was a Cyclops that barely fit in the tunnel leading down into the sewer. His one eye was moving between me and the small box I was holding. He let out a huge smile that showed all his rotten teeth. However he was obviously an older Cyclops. He was bald on top with only a small ring of grey hair along the sides. His face was wrinkled and the lines around his eye looked less like crow’s feet and more like eagle’s feet. “That’s me!” Blinky said excitedly and ushered me down into 117.1 Halo Alley. I walked down against my better judgment and found that it wasn’t a sewer at all, or at least not totally. However the large room was full of clocks of all shapes and sizes. One clock was so large that it went from floor to ceiling. Another was maybe about as big as my thumb. “Let me see, let me see.” “Oh sure, here you go,” I told him. I handed him the box and he ripped it apart. He then pulled out a small clock from the box. The clock was made of clear plastic and you could see all the gears inside. The Cyclops pulled a battery from his desk and put it in the back, causing the clock to come to life. “What’s with all the clocks?” I asked, looking around. I could understand what the Laestrygonian had meant about the noise, as with all the gears from the clocks going at once I could barely hear myself. Thankfully cyclopes had excellent hearing. “I used to be a worker in Poseidon’s forges,” he said, looking somewhat sad as if remembering something painful. “However I retired after the last war, forced retirement actually. But I still love machines and clocks were always my passion. Clocks are some of the most complicated bits of machinery ever invented after all.” “Your neighbor doesn’t seem to share the same view,” I said, but his eye took an irritated look. “Don’t get me started on him. He claims I keep him up all night, but he is the one that stays up all night watching infomercials,” Blinky retorted. “I can’t tell you how many times his orders accidently end up here.” “Well anyway…” I started, getting ready to leave. However as I lifted my hand to motion that I was leaving, a form appeared in my hand. I looked it over real fast and saw that it was just a shipping slip. I didn’t even bother reading the back page and just saw that I was supposed to sign it, so I did real fast. “Just sign here and the clock is all yours.” Blinky took my small pen in his massive hands and signed his name in handwriting that was about ten times better than mine. I then handed him his copy and left the sewer. I looked around to make sure that no one saw me and thought I was hanging out with sewer mutants or something; the Mist was weird like that. I didn’t see any people, but I did see Hermes’ delivery truck flying down the street toward the small alley. I thought he was going to crash, but the truck seemed to become thinner as he got closer and it just barely squeezed into the alley. “So how did it go?” Hermes asked, sticking his head out the window. “Good, Blinky seems happy anyway but I can’t say the same about his neighbor,” I replied. “And you signed everything?” he asked, an eyebrow raised. I handed him the clipboard with the forms on it and he looked it over. “Cool. Well, thanks for helping me out and see you at the next games.” “What games? You don’t mean the Olympian Games? I don’t even know what happened last time. I had to catch a fox and then all of a sudden Zeus was like ‘''The games are complete, everyone go home''’ and he sent all the contestants back home,” I said in my best imitation of Zeus. Thunder rolled across the sky. “Oh you know it is true!” “Yup, those games,” Hermes confirmed. “I’m not doing it this time,” I objected. “Sure you are, your entry form is right here,” he said as he pulled the back piece of paper out from under the clipboard. At the top is said ‘Olympian Games Application’ in big bold lettering. As I looked at the form with my signature on it, I started to realize how he had managed to steal Apollo’s cattle; he was a master trickster. “See you later and good luck.” Before I could even reply, the truck vanished in a burst of bright light. I was left along in the alley and started walking home. “Well it was just an application,” I told myself as I reached my front door. “Maybe I won’t be accepted this time.” Challenge 2~Interview Aphrodite: And now a man who needs no interdiction. I have had an eye on him since he saved the love of his life from hydra poison by traveling to the very Underworld itself and making it back alive. Hermes: *Hermes waits for her to continue* Well? Aphrodite: Well what? Hermes: Who is it? Aphrodite: Didn’t I say; he needs no interdiction. Hermes: *Hermes reaches into his mailbag and pulls out a cue card* Ok, let’s see who we got here. Oh, my own son; now introducing Nolan Swift! Nolan: *Nolan walks out on stage and waves to the audience* Hello, didn’t expect me to be here again after the fiasco of the last games. Aphrodite: Why whatever do you mean? Nolan: I told Hermes this when I last saw him; but last time I joined the games, Zeus told everyone to go home after the second challenge. It wasn’t all bad however, as I did make a new friend and named her Fennick. Hermes: Who’s Fennick? *The sound of equipment falling can be heard off-stage* Automaton: *Automaton walks on stage* Sir, a fox has gotten loose on the set. All attempts to capture it have proved unsuccessful. Nolan: That would be Fennick. I wouldn’t worry about capturing because you can’t. She is the Teumessian Fox after all. Artemis never returned her to the stars after the last match and we’ve gotten pretty attached. Fennick: *Fennick jumps onto stage and hops into Nolan’s lap* puuurrrrr… Nolan: *Nolan pets Fennick* That’s a good girl. Hermes: Well anyway, let’s get onto the questions. Aphrodite: *Aphrodite walks over and pets Fennick while talking in a baby voice* Aren’t you just the sweetest little thing. Who’s a good girl; who’s a good girl! Hermes: Aphrodite! Aphrodite: What?! Hermes: The questions… Aphrodite: Right, the questions! *Aphrodite returns to her seat* So first question. What made you accept the offer of the games once again? Nolan: Well believe it or not, I was tricked into it. *Nolan gives a quick glare at Hermes* Aphrodite: Really, by who? Nolan: Just someone that has a reputation as a trickster. I stood about as much of a chance as a snowball in Hephaestus’ forge. *Nolan gives Hermes a sly smile* Hermes: We’re happy to have you back so moving on. How did you prepare yourself for the games, mentally that is? Nolan: I try not to think about it too much. Aphrodite: Care to explain a little on that. Nolan: Sure, the Olympian Games at their core are just that; a game. I try not to take it too seriously because of that. Hermes: But what about the other competitors? Don’t you want to beat them? Nolan: Of course if I can, I would love to win. I could even die if I’m not careful; but if you take it too seriously, it could cause more harm than good. Hermes: Interesting way to look at it, but I can’t say I disagree. Aphrodite: Indeed. Ok, one more question. Are you planning on getting married and having a bunch of kids with Megan Snow, or should we call her Megan Swift now? Nolan: *Nolan blushes heavily* What?! Aphrodite: Oh look, he’s bright red; how adorable! Hermes: Aphrodite, that isn’t the question! Aphrodite: Please, it is a better question than “Do you think you have an advantage in the competition though to the fact that you competed before?” Nolan: If it is all the same to you, I would rather answer that. Aphrodite: Oh you’re no fun. Fine, answer the question. Hermes: *Hermes laughs* You dodged a bullet on that one. Nolan: Anyway! I don’t think I have the edge. I mean I went from fighting two vampire-ladies on a pirate ship to trying to catch a fox. The missions really depend on the god that picks it and we all know that the gods are kind of unpredictable. Unless they give me the same mission over again, I don’t think I have any kind of edge. Hermes: That is true; I mean my mind is always working on new ways to cause trouble. Nolan: Trust me, I know all about that. Aphrodite: That’s all the time we have for right now! Please join us again while we interview our next contestant. Stay beautiful everyone, just not as beautiful as I am. Let’s face it, that is impossible. *Camera cuts out* Nolan: Well that was fun…and incredibly embarrassing. Hermes: Don’t take it too seriously; you know how Aphrodite can be. Nolan: It is the reason I try and avoid the goddess of love whenever possible. Aphrodite: Um, you guys know I’m still here; right? Hermes: *Hermes ignores Aphrodite* Well she has to break into everyone’s business, especially their love lives. Nolan: *Nolan laughs lightly* She could have been the goddess of gossip. Aphrodite: Hello?! I’m in the room… Hermes: You should see her in the morning; her hair is an absolute mess. Nolan: Really? I would love to see that. Hermes: Funny you should say that because I have pictures. Aphrodite: Are you two even listening to me? Is this like a joke? Hermes: Not to mention I have almost every episode of her and Ares on my DVR. I remember this one time they were all over Hephaestus TV, trapped by a music box that just kept playing It’s a Small World After All over and over again. Nolan: Seriously? I remember helping Hephaestus out with that. *Nolan clasps his hands over his mouth and slowly looks over at Aphrodite* Aphrodite: *Aphrodite looks on with pink fire in her eyes* That was you?! Do you know how long it took us to get that song out of our heads?! Nolan: It wasn’t my fault. I didn’t know what he was working on; I just suggested he could get it to play music. *Nolan points at Hermes* Plus he is the god of invention. It is his fault I even got the idea. Hermes: Hey, don’t bring my into this! Aphrodite: *Aphrodite shakes her hand wildly at both Nolan and Hermes* You two are the worst Father-Son team in the history of…of…history! You better watch yourselves! *Aphrodite poofs out of the room* Hermes: You ever get the feeling you are in deep trouble? Nolan: I’m a demigod, I feel that way all the time. Hermes: So anyway, good luck in the games. Bye! *Hermes poofs from the room* Nolan: Just to let you know, I was transported here. I can’t get back…Well Fennick, any ideas? Fennick: *Nuzzles Nolan’s chin* puuurrrr! Nolan: *Pets Fennick* That’s what I thought. Challenge 3~Crossroad in the Maze Everything was going fine as I slept that night. Much like the previous games, the gods had supplied us all with a room for us to stay in during the games. I had heard that the gods had picked their representatives for the first major challenge, but I wasn’t sure who had picked me until I got to the room. The room was dark, but was lit by a pair of torches on either side of the room. Instead of a phone on the nightstand, there was a crystal ball and I wondered if I could order a burger by waving my hand over it. The bed itself was pretty interesting, with images of dogs etched into the fabric that actually moved and played fetch. “I wonder who picked me,” I said sarcastically to myself. Just then the bathroom door swung open and steam poured out of the door like someone had been taking a hot shower. A tall woman came out of the bathroom and I half expected her to be in a bathrobe and I was half right, as she was in a robe. However it looked more like a fortune-teller robe, like from one of those people that say they can read your future for five bucks. “I thought I made it apparent enough by the room I designed,” she said, motioning around the room. I wanted to tell her I was just being sarcastic, but I didn’t want to insult the goddess. “It is good to see you again Hecate. You helped me once with your knowledge, but I never got the chance to thank you,” I told her, bowing slightly as I talked. Being the goddess of trivial knowledge, I thought something she told me was useless until I needed to use it. “And now it is time to return the favor. I aided you, now I have chosen you to make me look good in front of the other Olympians,” she told me. “After the last war with the Titans, I am not held in their good graces so much.” “And you think I can help you with that. Personally I would have gone with a child of Zeus or something,” I told her honestly. I thought I heard her mumble something about them being taken already, but I didn’t take it too seriously. “You are the child of the messenger god, so you will be my message to the Olympians that even those that are sometimes overlooked hold power,” she said before extending one of her torches toward me. “This torch will guide your way through the maze, but first you will have to recover it during your next mission; this is my task for you.” Then just like that she vanished and I was left in the room alone. I wondered if she knew that everyone had gotten a scroll with the item they were supposed to find earlier, but it could just be that she was giving me some trivial knowledge. I did try the crystal ball and it worked out well; room service sent me up a cheeseburger and a cold milkshake. Then I went to sleep and woke up at the edge of a stone hallway. “How did I…” I began, but was interrupted by the sound of a voice that echoed all around the halls. “Welcome contestants to your first challenge. I hope that you have been told what you are looking for by your patron god, because otherwise this will be a hard mission for you. Watch out for the things that lurk within this maze,” the voice said. I couldn’t identify it, but it definitely sounded eerie. “Begin!” I instantly took off into the maze, but it was dark and hard to see between the small torches of light lining the walls. Fortunately I had some experience with this, as my first real adventure to Camp Half-Blood was through the labyrinth itself, or at least a small part of it. Also the GPS in my head was acting up, not really giving me directions, but warning me about dead ends. That meant all I had to do was run around until I found what I was looking for. I found a golden apple, which I wondered if it was a prize Aphrodite picked or one that Eris picked. Either way it wasn’t going to help me and I moved on. I then entered another room and found an Apple iPod. I wondered if everyone else had some kind of fruit theme. As tempted as I was to just let it go, I wanted to see what kind of music was on the iPod of the god of music. “Just a quick peek,” I told myself and walked over. I picked it up and began scrolling down the list of artists. There were some bands I knew, like the Red Hot Chili Peppers and Blink 182, but there were other songs by people or things I had never heard of, like Cristina Vee or the soundtrack to Dr. Horrible’s Sing-Along Blog; weird. “Leave it to a child of Hermes to cheat during such an important game,” I heard from behind me and I whipped around. Behind me was a young guy, maybe only a few years younger than me. He had dark black hair that was pinned back in a small ponytail. He was also only up to my shoulder as far as height went, but he made up for it with the amount of muscle the guy had. He wasn’t body-builder strong, but he was strong; probably from years of hard work. “I don’t know what…” I started, trying to defend myself, but he cut me off. “I don’t want to hear your excuses. That is the reason I’ve never like children of Hermes; they never take anything seriously and they cheat to get their way,” he said, obviously angry. I once again lifted my hand in protest, but he wasn’t listening by this point and pulled an amulet out of his pocket that morphed into a short sword. “Can’t we talk about this?” I asked, but I knew it was a dumb question when he charged at me. I shifted to the side and his sword hit the stone pillar the iPod had been placed on. I started to run for the door, but then remembered the small device was still in my hand. I doubled back and did a quick spin move around the kid’s sword and put the iPod back before sprinting from the room. The kid was close behind me was we ran down the hallway. “Stop running and face punishment for your treachery!” he yelled as we rounded another corner. “I don’t think so, especially when you’re trying to kill me with your sword,” I shouted back. “I’m not going to kill you, I’m just going to make sure you can’t win,” he shouted up to me as we continued running. The fact that he wasn’t planning on killing me was a relief, but that didn’t stop the fact that he was still planning on hurting me. “I’m Nolan Swift by the way,” I yelled back as we rounded another corner into a large room with many different pathways. I thought it was as good a spot as any to make my stand and pulled at the small hammer I wore around my neck. The small pendent morphed into a full-fledged sledge hammer that I spun around in my hands with incredible ease. The kid ran into the room shortly after and our weapons collided as I used the handle to block his sword. “Victor Triump,” he said before jumping back and getting ready for another attack. “Wish I could say it was nice to meet you.” “Likewise,” I said back with a smile and for a moment it looked like he smiled back. That didn’t stop him from charging me however and pretty soon we were deep in combat. The guy was defiantly fast with his blade and because of how short it was, it made it hard for me to counter because of how close he always was when attacking. At one point I ducked under his strike and on instinct thrust the head of my hammer forward, hitting Victor in the chest and knocking him a few feet back. “Sorry, it was an accident!” “Don’t worry about it,” he said as he got back to his feet. His sword started to glow a faint blue light and he took a deep breath. “It won’t happen again.” He came at me again, but he seemed faster this time; somehow moving much more fluidly when I knew that I had probably broken one of his rubs. Victor wasn’t making it easy to stay on the defensive anymore and I was forced to start attacking, which didn’t go well either. His short sword gave him the edge as he was quicker at blocking and as the fight went on, he only seemed to increase his speed. “Had enough yet?” Victor asked, staring me down. I just looked back at him until I saw a shadow move across the wall behind him. It passed by one of the torches and the fire went out instantly, making the room just a bit dimmer. While I hadn’t noticed it at first, I took a quick peek around the room and saw that the room was noticeable darker from when we entered. “Yes I have,” I said to Victor, which caused him to become visibly confused as he looked me down. “What?” he questioned, never lowering his sword. “I’ve had enough. We both have magical items to find, so we should just part ways here,” I suggested, I lowered my hammer down a bit and placed the head of the hammer down on the ground, but kept the butt of the handle in my hand, like I was using it as a walking stick. “No, you’re a cheater and cheaters need to be dealt with,” he shouted and charged at me. However when I didn’t go to make a move, he stopped right before hitting me; which I was thankful for. “I can’t attack you if you don’t defend yourself; it isn’t right.” “Then how about this,” I suggested. I gripped the handle and the head burst into flames. I stepped toward Victor and slammed the hammer head into the floor. A single stream of fire shot out across the floor and hit a shadow almost directly behind Victor. “What are you doing?!” he yelled as he jumped to the side. He turned around and saw a ghostly figure take shape and yell in pain before turning to dust. “What was that thing?!” “I think it was a shade, vengeful spirits of the Underworld. Come on, we need to get out of here,” I told him. No sooner had the words left my mouth, shadows began to cover the walls and the torches began to go out one by one until the room was almost black. “I can’t see a thing,” Victor called and I could see the faint glow of his sword in the growing darkness. I didn’t have time to convince him to follow me, so I just grabbed his hand and ran into a nearby hallway. Thankfully the torches were still lit in the hall, but the shades began to pile in and like a wave, the torches went out. “Can’t you run any faster?!” I yelled as we ran down the hall. Maybe we would run into a child of Hades and he could just tell the shades to go away, but I didn’t think I would be that lucky. Instead I got some kid with an overdeveloped sense of justice. Plus, it wasn’t like I was even cheating in the first place. “Hold on and give me a second,” he said, turning around and facing one of the shades. The shadow leapt off the wall and went right through Victor’s chest and he let out a pained moan. “Are you crazy?! Let’s go before one of them rips out your soul and I have another shade to deal with,” I yelled at him and he continued to run after me. However despite looking like ever step was causing him pain, he was running faster than before and a few times got ahead of me when I slowed down to check on him. I spent so much time trying to figure this guy out that I lead us to a dead end with a single door. “Now what?” Victor asked as we back up. “Quick, get inside,” I told him and he opened the door. I held onto my hammer and sent a huge blast of fire down the pitch black hall. The flame was so intense that it actually relit the torches…until like a flood the entire hallway fill with the howls of the undead spirits. “Time to go.” I jumped inside the room and slammed the door behind me. I slid down the wooden frame until I was sitting down next on the floor next to Victor. He looked pretty beat up, but seemed in good spirits. The room itself was dark and I wondered if the shades were already in this room. “Just to let you know, before we get our souls ripped out by shades that is, I wasn’t trying to steal that prize,” I told him. “I was just trying to see what kind of music the god of music listened to; but I guess curiosity killed the demigod. Demigods in this case.” “Well, sorry I didn’t listen to you. I’m not exactly great at handling other people. This is probably one of the longest conversations I have had in a few months,” Victor told me. “What, do you live in the woods or something?” I joked. “Sort of…” Victor admitted. “Wait, you live out in the woods and you’re still alive. I have to give you credit man, you must be stronger then you look,” I told him and we both laughed. “I’d like to fight you again if given the chance,” Victor said. “You know, to see who is better.” “In that case, we can’t die here,” I told him and propped myself back to my feet. “I won’t accept anything less than the complete defeat of those shades,” Victor said, getting up and having his sword at the ready. He placed his hand on the door and gave me a quick nod. I nodded back and he pulled the door open. We gave out our best battle cried as the shades flew toward us. Just as they were about to rip our souls apart or make us one of them, a blinding light appeared from behind us and caused the shades to evaporate into dark smoke. When the light subside, I looked behind me and saw Hecate’s torch, burning in all its bright glory and floating in the air. “Hey, that’s my artifact,” I said happily. I turned to Victor and extended my hand. “It’s been fun; I hope to see you again during the games and even after that.” “I hope so too,” Victor said as she shook my hand. “See you soon.” I walked over and grabbed the torch. I expected some kind of light to teleport me back to my room, but nothing happened. I shook the torch around a bit, trying to see if maybe I just needed it to wake up, but nothing happened. “Aren’t you supposed to be teleported out of here or something?” Victor asked, scratching his head as if trying to figure out a puzzle. “I’m not sure. Hecate is the goddess of crossroads, so maybe I’m supposed to cross paths with someone else. She did say I would need this torch to help guide me. I guess I’ll just have to wait and see,” I told him, our big goodbye kind of ruined at this point and an awkward silence fell between us. “So…” “So…” Victor said back, looking around the room. “I guess I’ll go find my item now.” With that he just left the room and I wondered if he would be ok by himself, especially with all those injuries, some of which I had caused. I couldn’t worry about that now, so I went to go find my crossroad in the maze. Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:The Olympian Games